


How To Reasearch Your Mycroft.

by flubber2kool



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:14:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flubber2kool/pseuds/flubber2kool
Summary: This story is about how Greg uses the proper scientific method to work out where he stands with Mycroft.This work is being written for round 7 for the COME_AT_ONCE community on Livejournal.The Prompt I was given was, 'The Proper Scientific Method'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This story is about how Greg uses the proper scientific method to work out where he stands with Mycroft. 
> 
> This work is being written for round 7 for the COME_AT_ONCE community on Livejournal. 
> 
> The Prompt I was given was, 'The Proper Scientific Method'. 
> 
> A/N The Scientific Method has been taken from The Sceintific Method by Science Made Simple.
> 
> I am just using these guys for fun. They belong to a Mark, Steven and ACD.

During one of his many visits to 221B he heard Sherlock going on about the proper scientific method. On further investigation this turned out to be very interesting. It starts with the observation that shows you how you want to go about your research. Then you come up with your Hypothesis which details what you believe you will find. Then you make a prediction that shows what you will discover if your Hypothesis is correct. Then you would do your experiment, that is what you do to answer the question. Finally comes the conclusion which may or may not prove your Hypothesis. 

One night Greg was sitting in his flat deep in thought. He had a problem with a certain gentleman. For a long time now he had been spending time with Mycroft. Their conversations had gone from being mostly about Sherlock to being general chat about their days and how things were going. Each time they met he would glance at him almost shyly, giving him gentle smiles. He would laugh at Greg's jokes and would invite Greg in to his townhouse for coffee. Even so Greg wasn't sure how he stood with Mycroft and this annoyed him as he really fancied them man. 

He got round to thinking about 'The Proper Science Method'. Could he apply this to the matter at hand?

"So you start with observation. So in this case the way I want to go about my research would be to woo Mycroft. The hypothesis would be that Mycroft actually has feelings for me. The prediction would be that I would find that he wants to be with me and we can have a relationship. The experiment that I will do will be seducing Mycroft. Let's hope the conclusion will be a good one."

Over the next few weeks Greg sent little treats to Mycroft. To Greg's immense pleasure he seemed to enjoy them and reciprocated by giving him treats such having Anthea bring him some pastries and coffee at work. 

One day he got a phone call from Mycroft. "I hope I find everything going well with you." 

With a grin on his face Greg answered, "Yes you do. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you would do me the honour of joining me for evening. If you are emenable I will pick you up at the Yard." 

Greg scowled for a moment. "It's been a hard day and I look a bit of a mess." 

"Don't worry. It won't matter believe me. There's no dress code where I'm planning to take you. I'll see you at 5pm." 

The phoneline went dead.

The rest of Greg's day seemed to go by in a blur. When he wasn't busy he spent his time wondering what was going to happen. 

At 5pm he found himself outside waiting for Mycroft. A black Daimler drew up and the door was opened for him. As he got in he noticed Mycroft sitting in the car. 

"Good evening Greg." He looked happy to see Greg as he motioned for him to sit down. 

Greg looked out of the window as they made their way from the yard. He had no idea where they were going. Eventually the car came to a stop. As he got out Greg realised they were outside Mycroft's townhouse. Greg looked thoughtful as Mycroft opened the door for him. Taking his coat Mycroft placed a hand on the middle of Greg's back he led him gently to the kitchen. The smell was wonderful. 

Mycroft went to the fridge. "Would you like a beer? I got in your favourite."

"Sure that would be great." Mycroft popped off the cap and handed it to him. 

Taking a swig Greg breathed in. It smelt like a roast. He loved a roast however he tended not to bother these days as it wasn't so much fun eating that alone.

"Tell me, is that a roast that I smell?" Greg said with a warm smile as he took another swig of beer. 

Mycroft nodded. "Yes. I hope you don't mind. I remember you speaking about it being something you missed. It's a beef roast with all the trimmings. I had a chef come in to prepare it for us. I would have loved to have cooked it myself but unfortunately I have been very busy with work." 

Mycroft looked very disappointed by this. Greg went over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. It's still a lovely thought just the same." 

Greg noted that Mycroft hadn't flinched or tried to move away from his hand on his shoulder. This was promising.

As promised the meal was roast beef with all the trimmings. Before he sat down Mycroft took off his jacket and unbuttoned his waistcoat. "I hope you don't mind. This is why I like to eat in occasionally. It means that I can relax a bit and be myself." He looked at Greg and raised his glass.

Greg had never seen him look so relaxed. The years seem to fall away. Mycroft then proceeded to serve the meal. It was beautiful. As they ate Mycroft started to ask him questions about his life. Greg could see he was thinking and he wondered what he was thinking about. He would find out soon enough.

After the meal they two men found themselves sitting in the study with a fire and a glass of Scotch in their hands. Mycroft looked over at Greg and swallowed hard. Putting his glass down he moved over to where Greg was sitting. Putting his left hand on the back of the chair and his right hand on the arm he leant down and placed his lips on Greg's. it was a gentle kiss, filled with longing.

"I want you Gregory. I've wanted you for so long but I didn't think you wanted me that way. Please tell me I haven't got it wrong. I want, no, I need you.

Greg looked at him. "No you haven't got it wrong. I want you too. I think you are amazing and I'm the one that thought you didn't want me. I didn't think I was good enough."

Mycroft looked at him with hope in his eyes. "Please stay tonight. I want to spend the night with you."

Greg grinned at him. Giving him a wink he said, "Sounds good to me!"

Mycroft stood up and took Greg by the hand. He gave him a passionate kiss. This was everything Greg had hoped for and more. Leading him through to the bedroom Mycroft began to take off his clothes. Greg watched entranced as more and more skin was revealed. Mycroft's skin was pale with freckles, especially across his shoulders. Greg thought he was the most amazing thing ever.

Eventually Mycroft was fully naked before him. Greg walked over to him and gazed at his body.

"Did you know that you are beautiful Mycroft? You are amazing." Greg touched him gently, hesitantly. Almost reverently. "Your skin is so smooth and soft."

Greg moved behind him and caressed his arse. It yielded to his touch, soft and fleshy. Moving his hand round he reached and felt Mycroft's cock. It was half hard and lay heavy in his hand. As he stroked it, Greg moved his other hand between his arse cheeks and felt for his arsehole.

"So gorgeous. Oh Mycroft you have no idea how much I've wanted you. I've wanted you even more than I wanted anyone ever. " He continued to stroke him gently. "I've had wet dreams about you Mycroft."

As Greg let him go Mycroft whimpered at the loss of contact. Greg moved in front of him. It was his turn to get undressed. He stripped slowly, trying to give Mycroft a show as he did so.

As Greg stood there naked it was Mycroft's turn to come over to him, to explore. Mycroft was hesitant so Greg took his hand and placed it over his heart. Mycroft smiled. It was the sweetest thing Greg had ever seen. He strarted moving his hand as if he was mapping the contours of his body. Eventually he moved in close, their two cocks pushing together. As he moved against Greg his hands reached behind Greg and grabbed his buttocks, kneading them gently. Their breath was ragged and breathy. The room began to smell of pure raw sex. 

Eventually the two men fell on to the bed, still holding on to each other. The began to rub themselves against each other. The feelings going through Greg were amazing. The look on Mycroft's face, as he gazed down from above him, made him realise that he felt the same. His eyes were blown wide, his lust was evident.

"Do you want me to fuck you Mycroft?" he asked softly.

"No." he gasped, "This is enough. .... Maybe next time."

Greg nodded and the two men continued rutting against each other. Each seeking their release. Each feeling emotions they never thought they could feel. Greg watched as Mycroft began to cry, his tears full of raw passion. He was so undone. Greg found it amazing that he could do this to the man.

This time it was Greg's time to gasp. "Come for ... me ... Mycroft please!"

This was enough to send Mycroft over the edge. "GREGORY!" His come shot out between them.

This was enough to send Greg over the edge too. He His come added to sticky mess that lay between them. Mycroft slid off Greg and lay beside him with a hand over his eyes. Greg had never seen him look so relaxed and open. Slipping off the bed he found his way to the bathroom and managed to find a flannel. Wetting it gently he cleaned himself up, rinsed out the cloth and took it to Mycroft. After he had cleaned them up they slipped under the covers and pulled the covers over them. Mycroft lay his head on Greg's chest and they slowly drifted off to sleep.

Then next morning Greg woke up to find Mycroft snuggling beside him. "Hey there gorgeous. How are you feeling?"

"Mmm so happy. You were amazing." Then he hesitated before continuing. "This is something I had hoped would happen. It was worth waiting for." Then he stopped again, swallowed hard then carried on. "I hope we can take this further."

"That sounds good to me baby." Greg was happy.

Greg began to grin. He had reached the conclusion of the scientific method. His prediction had been proved. And the sex was great too.


End file.
